The long lost daughter
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Minato dan Kushina mendapat musibah yang sangat menakutkan! Mereka kehilangan bayi mereka setelah mereka menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anak mereka? Apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi dengan anak mereka? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Change the idea

**The long lost daughter**

**Author**: Hajimemashite, NamikazeMinatolovers25, desu~!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto wa watashi no mono ja naku to arimasen, **_'dattebane!_**

**Rated**: K+ or T

**Genre**: Family, friendship, parody

**Main** Character: You Know it...

**Warning**: I am not sure about it...

**Tanoshii kara. Mite te, ne?**

Chapter 1: Change the idea

_10 oktober, Di luar Konohagakure no Sato...10:21 PM..._

"Harus memasang Kekkai...!" '**_Chakra-ku sudah...!_**'

"Aku masih bisa...Minato," Kushina menggigit bibir-nya, menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh-nya. 5 Rantai Chakra bewarna kuning keluar dari punggung Kushina. Dan dengan cepat, melilit kuat di seluruh tubuh Kyuubi, "Ohok, Ohok!" Kushina terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan darah.

"Kushina!" Minato menatap khawatir Kushina.

"Dengan ini...aku akan menarik Kyuubi kembali ke tubuh-ku...dan mati...dengan itu, kita bisa menunda adanya Kyuubi...dengan sisa Chakra-ku yang sedikit untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua...hanya ini satu-satunya...cara," Kushina tersenyum pada Minato, "Selama ini...terimakasih atas semuanya."

Minato menatap terkejut Kushina, dan langsung tergantikan dengan kesedihan dan marah, "Kushina...kau yang membuatku...menjadi Hokage Keempat...Menjadikanku sebagai suami-mu...," Minato memandangi Naruto yang berada di gendongannya, "Menjadikan-ku ayah dari anak ini...tetapi...!"

"Minato...jangan memandangiku begitu...aku senang...dicintai oleh-mu...," Kushina memandangi Naruto, "Apalagi...hari ini adalah...ulang tahun anak ini...," Kushina mengambil dalam-dalam nafas-nya yang putus-putus, "Kalau...Jika aku masih hidup...dan kita bertiga sekeluarga menjalani masa depan bersama...itu adalah hal yang menggembirakan...tidak bisa kubayangkan...," Minato langsung mengeluakan air mata, Kushina tersenyum getir, "Tetapi...kalau 'pun ada penyesalan...Naruto yang sudah besar...ingin sekali aku melihatnya..."

Minato menghapus air mata-nya, hendak berbicara. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ada bayangan di tubuh Naruto, seperti kalau dalam sebuah Genjutsu, dan Genjutsu tersebut melemah seiring waktu. Minato dan Kushina langsung saling bertatapan,kaget.

"Ge-genjutsu...?" Kushina berkata, gugup.

"Seperti-nya...Kai!" Tiba-tiba, Naruto berubah menjadi bayi perempuan berambut merah, bermata biru-violet, dan berkulit agak pucat dan tanpa whisker-mark.

"Apa ini, '**_dattebane!_**" Kushina berteriak saking terkejut-nya.

"Bukannya anak kita...seharusnya laki-laki?" Minato menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Eh, ada secarik kertas yang ditempel di dada Naruto. Langsung, Minato membaca Kertas itu dengan cepat.

**_To Minato and Kushina_**

**_Ini adalah Prank pembalasan atas apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku. Aku tahu bayi kalian adalah perempuan sejak di USG, tetapi aku sengaja berbohong. Aku bilang anak kalian adalah laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru seperti Minato, berwajah seperti Kushina, dan memiliki Tipe Chakra yang mirip dengan Minato, dan sedikit gen Uzumaki dari Kushina. Tetapi sebenarnya, bayi kalian adalah perempuan berambut Merah, bermata biru violet, berwajah persis seperti Kushina, Tipe Chakra yang sangat mirip dengan Kushina dan Minato, mewariskan gen Uzumaki yang kental, tubuh yang sama persis seperti Minato, dan Chakra yang kuat dan besar dari Kushina. Inilah pembalasannya kalau kalian mengerjai aku lagi. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tahu kemampuan dasar anak kalian adalah, karena aku adalah seorang NINJA MEDIS._**

**_Selamat atas kelahiran anak perempuan kalian,_**

******_Sarutobi Biwako_**

**_PS: Maaf, tapi kalian pantas mendapatkan ini. Sebenarnya, darimana ide prank itu?_**

"Wow...," Minato mangap-mangap, terkesan dengan _Prank_-nya Biwako. Dia menyerahkan kertas-nya ke Kushina.

Kushina hanya cemberut dan meremas keras-keras kertas-nya setelah membaca-nya, "Jadi, dia selama 5 bulan ini berbohong!? Aku bahkan membeli semua baju laki-laki, '**_ttebane..._**," Gerutu Kushina, kesal.

"Yah, haha," Minato tertawa canggung, ia agak senang dengan _Prank_-nya Biwako, karena ini membuat mood biasa Kushina kembali. Tiba-tiba saja, seperti mendengar suara _klik_, Minato menerima ingatan dari salah satu Kage-Bunshinnya yang sedang berada di Gudang Uzumaki Clan mask temple.

"En, Minato...ada apa?" Kushina menatap heran Minato.

Minato menatap aneh Kushina, dan langsung tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar, sampai Kushina khawatir kalau wajah Minato bisa terbelah menjadi dua, "Kita berdua bisa hidup, Kushina!" Ucap Minato kegirangan, "Aku tadi mengirim salah satu Kage-Bunshin ke gudang Uzumaki Clan mask temple, dan menemukan Jurus segel Uzumaki Mito, yang ia gunakan untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri tanpa bahaya!" Minato tersenyum puas, "Dan segel yang bisa mengembalikan energy hidup Klan Uzumaki ke semula karena **Bijuu **yang keluar yang di desain langsung oleh Uzumaki Mito!"

Mata Kushina melebar, "Mi-minato...apa itu semua...benar?" Minato, yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri, hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Aku tahu kalau bangunan tua itu suatu saat akan berguna, '**_ttebane!_**"

"Ya, ya!"Minato menaruh Naruto di tanah, sama sekali lupa akan kenyataan kalau anaknya adalah perempuan, begitu juga Kushina, "Kushina, aku akan mengembalikan energy hidup-mu dahulu...apa kau siap?"

"Kapan pun, '**_dattebane!_**"

"Ja...," Minato membentuk sekitar 14 segel tangan, "**Uzumaki Himitsu Fuuinjutsu: Inochi wo Modori!**"

Minato menaruh kedua tangannya ke dada Kushina, dan segel langsung berada di dada sebelah kiri Kushina. Kushina meringis kesakitan, karena ia menerima energy hidup-nya kembali, tetapi Kyuubi masih terikat dengan kuat dengan rantai Chakra milik Kushina. Setelah 2 menit, segel itu 'pun selesai. Dan Minato membentuk Segel tangan lagi, tetapi segel tangan ini ada 81.

Kushina yang melihat itu langsung angkat bicara, "Minato...jangan-jangan...kau mau menyegel Kyuubi di anak kita!?" Kushina memandangi Minato, ketakutan kalau yang baru saja ia katakan itu benar.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Kushina. Kau tak akan selamat jika Kyuubi kembali ke tubuhmu. Bukannya Biwako-sama bilang di kertas itu, kalau anak kita ini mempunyai Chakra yang kuat dan besar melebihimu dan mempunyai tipe chakra yang sama seperti aku dan kamu? Dia bisa menahan Kyuubi jauh lebih kuat melebihimu...aku juga tak mau melakukan ini...tapi tak ada cara lain...aku berharap, anak kita bisa memaafkan aku...," Minato masih melakukan segel tangan, tetapi wajah-nya sendu, seperti meratapi sesuatu dan menyalahkan sesuatu. Kushina hanya bisa menyetujui-nya. Kalau dia menyegel Kyuubi kembali ketubuhnya dan mati, serta meninggalkan anak-nya tanpa ibu dan Minato tanpa istri, dia lebih memilih jika anak-nya menjadi Jinchuuriki, tetapi dia dicintai dan ada ibu dan ayahnya di sisi-nya, sehingga tak masalah jika Kyuubi berada di dalam tubuh anak-nya.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit-an, Minato selesai membentuk segel itu, dan dia memukul-kan kedua tangan-nya di tanah, "**Uzumaki Saikyou no Fuuinjutsu, Uzumaki Mito Ryuu: Bijuu Hakke no Fuujin**!" Tiba-tiba, Kyuubi dikelilingi cahaya dan segel, dan langsung, Chakra kemerahan milik Kyuubi tertarik ke dalam tubuh anak Minato dan Kushina. Erangan tangis dan sakit, keluar dari mulut kecil Naruto-maksudku bayi perempuan tersebut-, suara-nya sekarang cenderung lebih feminin. Kushina berusaha menahan tangis melihat anak-nya yang dalam keadaan begini, dan dia tidak bisa memegang-nya, memeluknya, ataupun menenangkannya. Minato masih fokus dalam jurus yang memakan 48% Chakra-nya ini. Pasti dia akan pingsan selama kurang lebih 2 minggu, karena segel yang tadi ia gunakan untuk Kushina memakan Chakra 40% dari 98% Chakra-nya. Dan Kushina, walau energy hidup-nya kembali dan stabil, dia masih menggunakan Chakra yang berlebihan untuk mempertahankan Kyuubi pada waktu Melahirkan dan waktu si 'Tobi' mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari tubuh-nya, dan menggunakan rantai Chakra untuk menahan gerakan Kyuubi, jadi, dia akan pingsan sekitar 1 minggu 4 hari atau lebih.

"GRAHHH!" Amuk Kyuubi, tidak terima jika dirinya di segel ke dalam tubuh seorang manusia lagi.

"**ARGH**!" Erang Minato, berusaha mengeluarkan Chakra-nya lebih banyak, agar mempercepat proses penyegelan, dia mendengar sedikit rengekan tangis kesakitan anak-nya, dan bertekad kalau semakin banyak chakra yang ia pakai, semakin reda erangan anaknya itu. Akhirnya, Kyuubi 'pun berhasil di segel di tubuh anak Minato dan Kushina.

"Be-berhasil...," Minato menoleh ke-arah Kushina yang lagi tersenyum lebar dan menangis.

"Uhh...syukurlah...," Kushina ambruk karena kekurangan Chakra, dan Rantai Chakra langsung menghilang.

"Kushina!" Minato menghampiri Kushina, tetapi dia sendiri jatuh pingsan (Ambruk ke tanah!) di tepat di sebelah Kushina.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau anak mereka terlempar sekitar 150 KM-an dari tempat mereka berada karena Chakra Kyuubi, Minato dan Kushina yang berlebihan. Chakra Minato bersifat mengirimkan sesuatu ke dimensi lain, Chakra Kushina yang special bersifat menahan dan melempar sesuatu, dan Chakra Kyuubi bersifat Kekuatan. Semua sifat Chakra itu tergabung, dan menghasilkan Hiraishin versi tidak memakai tanda segel (**Jutsu Shiki**).

Tiba-tiba, ada 3 orang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya dan Hatake Kakashi.

"Minato, Kushina!" Panggil Hiruzen dan Jiraiya.

"Sensei! Nee-san!" Panggil Kakashi yang berumur 17 tahun.

Hiruzen mengecek denyut nadinya Minato dan Kushina, "Cepat bawa mereka ke rumah sakit!" Perintah Hiruzen, yang merasakan denyut nadi Minato dan Kushina melemah. Dan langsung, Jiraiya menggendong (atau tepatnya membawa) Minato dan Kushina, Kakashi mengikuti langsung Jiraiya. Hiruzen memperhatikan sekitar, namun dia tak melihat siapa 'pun disekitarnya. Dia memutuskan ANBU untuk mencari sesuatu di sekitar area itu besama Jiraiya dan Kakashi.

_3 jam berlalu..._

"Kita tak menemukan anak Minato dan Kushina dimana pun," Ujar Jiraiya.

"Apa?! Anak sensei dan Kushina-neesan tak ada?!" Seru Kakashi, panik.

'_Ada apa ini? Seandainya kalian sadar, Minato, Kushina...'_

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

"Biwako-sama~! Aku datang untuk melihat kelamin dan rupa anak-ku!" Di pagi hari yang cerah, Minato dan Kushina berkunjung ke rumah sakit Konoha, untuk memeriksa kesehatan rutin sang bayi yang sudah berusia 5 bulan lebih.

Sarutobi Biwako, adalah dokter khusus yang satu-satunya tahu kehamilan Kushina, langsung mepersilakan Kushina memasuki ruangan dan menyuruh pasien-nya itu tiduran di tempat tidur khusus, Minato hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Dia menyalakan mesin USG yang mahal dan menggunakan seperempat chakra seorang genin, dan melihat diam-diam monitor USG yang menampilkan rupa sang janin.

'_Janin ini...dia berkelamin perempuan dan benar-benar Uzumaki dengan rambut merah dan mata biru violet itu_,' Batin Biwako, '_Chakra yang lebih kuat dan besar, menahan chakra kyuubi yang kadang-kadang_ _masuk ke ketuban. Pada waktu Mito-sama, anaknya tidak mempunyai chakra yang kuat dan besar, menjadikannya punya tanda whisker-mark dipipi-nya...lain dengan ini, bayi ini tidak akan mempunyai hal itu_,' Biwako teringat _Prank_-nya Minato dan Kushina 6 bulan yang lalu yang sangat memalukan dan berusaha untuk ia lupakan itu, '_Ah!_' Biwako punya ide cemerlang untuk membalas mereka.

"Bagaimana, Biwako-sama?" Kushina angkat bicara setelah 7 menit lamanya. Minato yang juga penasaran, langsung mendekati Kushina dan Biwako.

"Hem...anak kalian...," Biwako tersenyum palsu, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa-nya, "Adalah bayi Laki-laki yang sehat!" Karena Biwako adalah mantan Kunoichi dan pernah ikut perang pada waktu perang besar ninja kedua, jadinya ia gampang berbohong dan tak akan ketahuan kalau berbohong.

Minato dan Kushina terlonjak kaget, dan langsung berpelukan, "Yay! Laki-laki!" Seru mereka berdua.

Biwako sweatdrop sedikit, '_Mereka gampang sekali tertipu..._'

END OMAKE!

Namikaze Minato: Memakai pakaian standar Jounin dan Rompi Jounin, serta Jubah berkerah tinggi warna putih dengan api merah di bagian paling bawah. Sandal Shinobi berwarna Coklat-Hitam. Rambut Kuning yang tidak beraturan, jabrik, _chin-length two twin bangs framing his face_, dan warna mata biru dalam yang sangat menawan. Tanggal lahir 25 January, umur 22. Tinggi 181,9 cm.

Namikaze Kushina (former Uzumaki Kushina): Memakai shirt berkerah warna putih dan dress untuk wanita hamil berwarna hijau yang sampai semata kaki. Memakai semacam gelang berwarna biru tua ditangan kiri-nya, dan sandal Shinobi berwarna abu-abu terang. Rambut merah-darah Kushina tebal dan lurus dan juga agak kaku, karena setiap rambut merah pasti selalu begitu. Rambut merah-nya mencapai lutut, dan _a black clip parted her bangs to her left_. Tanggal lahir 24 Juni, umur 22,5 tahun. Tinggi 165,7 cm.

Fuuinjutsu Technique:

**Uzumaki Himitsu Fuuinjutsu: Inochi wo Modori**: A-rank Fuuinjutsu. Hanya berguna untuk klan Uzumaki. Menggunakan chakra si pengguna untuk menstabil-kan energy hidup seorang Uzumaki.

**Uzumaki Saikyou no Fuuinjutsu: Bijuu Hakke no Fuujin**: S-rank. Di buat sendiri oleh Uzumaki Mito. Bagi yang kapasitas chakra-nya sedikit, pasti mati menggunakannya.

NamikazeMinatolovers25-


	2. Chapter 2: Found by another Uzumaki

**The long lost daughter chapter two **

**Author**: Do not stare! This is NamikazeMinatolovers25 again!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto wa watashi no mono ja naku, '**_dattebane!_**

**Rated**: K+ or T

**Genre**: Family, Hurt/Comfort, and the others

**Main character**: You know it...

**Warning**: I'm not sure about it...

THIS IS MY SECOND, '**_DATTEBANE!_**

_Tanoshii , te, ne?_

**Chapter 2: Founded by another Uzumaki**

_Hi no Kuni, 152 KM dari Konohagakure no Satou...17 Oktober, 06:12 AM..._

Seorang wanita tua berambut merah yang pudar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Coklat tua, berjalan menelusuri hutan bersama seorang cucu-nya. Wanita tua itu adalah seorang Uzumaki. Anak dan menantu-nya juga seorang Uzumaki, tepatnya, menantu laki-nya adalah setengah Uzumaki, karena ia berambut Kuning yang diwariskan ke cucu-nya. Cucu-nya memiliki rambut kuning, dan bermata biru seperti langit dan laut yang berasal dari suaminya dan anak perempuannya. Cucu-nya bernama Uzumaki Arashi.

Pertanyaan untuk wanita tua ini yang bernama Uzumaki Meika, dan berumur 86 tahun ini adalah: Kenapa dia berjalan menulusuri hutan hanya dirinya dan cucu-nya seorang? Karena, anak dan menantu-nya dibunuh oleh kelompok pembenci Klan Uzumaki, dan hanya dirinya dan cucunya yang selamat. Dia bersyukur cucunya masih selamat. Dia berasal dari perbatasan Uzu no Kuni dan Mizu no Kuni. Dia berencana untuk tinggal di Hi no Kuni, dan jika cucunya sudah besar, dia akan tinggal di Konohagakure no Sato untuk menjadikan cucunya Ninja. Cucu-nya masih berusia 1,5 tahun, tetapi,sudah sangat jenius dalam berbagai hal. Misal, berbicara, makan, minum, bejalan, melompat, berfikir dan lain-lain. Kemampuan-nya mirip dengan anak 4/6 tahun-an. Tiba-tiba, ada suara tangis bayi, yang membuat Arashi dan Meika terlonjak kaget.

"Apa itu, Obaa-Chan?" Arashi mengangkat kepalanya, menggonyangkan pegangan tangannya dengan Meika.

"Hem...Arashi-chan mau lihat?" Meika menatap cucunya.

"Mau!" Arashi menjawab dengan riang.

"Ok, suara itu tidak jauh dari sini...," Meika juga agak penasaran. Kenapa ada suara tangisan bayi di tengah hutan yang lebat milik Hi no Kuni ini?

Mereka berjalan dengan mendekat, semakin keras suara tangis itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua melihat seorang bayi perempuan berambut merah berumur sekitar satu minggu yang sedang menangis keras karena lapar dan haus. Bayi seorang Klan Uzumaki, bisa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum dalam 1,5 minggu.

"Oh, _my goodness!_" Meika mengkatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Melihat bayi baru lahir seperti ini dan kelaparan membuatnya prihatin.

Arashi menghampiri bayi itu, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan bayi yang kelaparan tersebut, namun ia tak berhasil. Meika 'pun langsung menghampiri mereka berdua dan menggendong bayi itu.

'_Bayi ini...berambut merah...apakah Uzumaki? Tetapi kenapa sendirian di tengah hutan yang lebat seperti ini? Umurnya kira-kira seminggu...Karena Bayi ini seorang Uzumaki pasti banyak kemungkinan..._,' Meika melihat adanya segel yang sangat dikenalinya di perut bayi tersebut, _'Ini adalah Biju Hakke no Fuujin dengan sedikit modifikasi dari Hakke Fuuin dan Shisho Fuuin! Dari tandanya, ini menggunakan Chakra si Jinchuuriki dan kekuatan segel untuk menahan Kyuubi...sama seperti Mito-nee...!_' Pikirnya, terkejut, _'Anak ini adalah_ _Uzumaki...Kyuubi hanya bisa disegel ke dalam tubuh seorang Anggota Klan Uzumaki..._,' Meika mengaduk-aduk sesuatu dari tas-nya, dengan tujuan mencari sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah susu botol. Dan dia langsung meminumkannya ke bayi itu, dan bayi itu membuka mata besar-nya yang berwarna biru violet, sama persis seperti diri-nya di saat dia masih muda. Dia dengan lahap langsung menyedot susu-nya itu.

"Obaa-chan, dia manis sekali. Apa boleh dia tinggal bersama kita?" Arashi bertanya, polos.

Meika hanya menatap terkejut cucunya yang meminta anak ini tinggal bersama mereka, "Apa kamu yakin, Arashi-chan?"

"Iya. Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, 'kan, Obaa-chan? Arashi mau berteman dengan-nya," Jawabnya, polos dan lagi gigit jari.

"Hem...baiklah, Obaa-chan juga senang jika ada seorang lagi di keluarga kecil ini," Meika menatap anak itu sesaat, "Kita namakan dia Uzumaki Shinna,ya?"

"Kenapa Uzumaki Shinna, Obaa-chan?" Arashi menatap heran Obaa-channya ini.

"Dia adalah seorang Uzumaki, sama seperti kita. Mungkin dia adalah sepupu jauh-mu, Arashi-chan," Meika tersenyum lembut pada Arashi, "Dan nama Shinna adalah nama salah satu dari nenek moyang Klan Uzumaki."

"Wah! Benarkah?"Arashi tersenyum girang ke bayi yang sekarang bernama Shinna tersebut, "Selamat datang, Shinna-chan!" Arashi mengecup lembut pipi kecil Shinna. Shinna hanya menatap Arashi senang sambil terus menyedot habis susu yang asalnya buat Arashi itu.

'_Dari mana anak itu belajar mencium, ya?' _Batin Meika, bingung karena dirinya sendiri tidak mengajarkan itu.

Meika tidak pernah tahu bahwa Uzumaki Arashi pernah bertemu dengan Jiraiya yang tertarik berkenalan dengan Arashi karena Arashi mirip dengan murid Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato.

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

Jiraiya, salah satu anggota Sannin, berjalan pelan...mengendap-ngendap menuju pemandian wanita di Mizu no Kuni, untuk 'researching' buku pertama-nya.

'_Hehe, tunggu aku wanita muda yang cantik_,' Pikir Jiraiya, mesum dengan cengiran ala pria mesum.

Jiraiya berjalan terus, berusaha agar tak ketahuan, tapi malang-nya,dia menabrak seorang bayi berumur 1 tahun di depan pintu masuk pemandian wanita.

"Aduh!" Jiraiya panik, segera beranjak dan katakutan kalau bayi yang ia tabrak suka nangis dan bawel, "Maaf, maaf! Awas kalau nangis, ya!" Jiraiya itu tak bisa berkata sopan terhadap bayi...

Bayi itu menatap Jiraiya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "U, Iya," Bayi itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya.

Jiraiya lumayan melongo, pasalnya, dia juga bertemu Minato dengan cara yang sama seperti ini. Lainnya, Minato waktu itu berumur 4 tahun-an. Jadinya, ia kena sial saat Minato berteriak 'Mesum' di depan pemandian wanita sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya. Jiraiya lumayan tertarik pada anak berumur 1 tahun di depan-nya ini karena tidak memanggilnya 'mesum'.

"Hei, bocah! Siapa namamu?" Setelah menanyakan itu, Jiraiya merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Mana ada bayi berumur 1 tahun atau kurang ini tahu namanya sendiri? Apalagi bicara dengan bahasa yang tepat?

"Uzumaki Arashi," Eh, bayi itu menjawab dengan lancar dan normal, membuat Jiraiya ingin menggebuk kepalanya sendiri di atas meja besi dan beton, "Oji-san sedang apa? Ada Okaa-san di dalam," Kata-nya, polos, menunjuk-nunjuk pintu pemandian wanita.

'_Uzumaki? Anak ini Uzumaki?_' Jiraiya menatap sekilas Arashi kecil dan memegang pundak kecilnya dengan satu tangan, '_Mungkin ayah-nya adalah setengah_ _Uzumaki...dan ibunya seorang Uzumaki..._,' Jiraiya berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi-nya dengan bayi kecil itu, _'Tak pernah terpikir bahwa aku akan menemui salah satu anggota Klan Uzumaki selain waktu Perang besar Ninja kedua dan ketiga...Kushina pasti senang bertemu dengan anggota klan-nya yang masih hidup dan tersisa_.'

"Hoi, bocah!" Jiraiya menepuk bahu kecil Arashi, Jiraiya hendak mengajarkan dasar pelajaran menjadi mesum kepada bayi yang masih polos namun cerdas tersebut, "Jika kau mau ibumu dan wanita suka padamu...CIUM (?) mereka!" Seru Jiraiya, membuat Arashi menatap Jiraiya dengan aneh.

"Cium? Apa itu? Bukannya itu hanya untuk perempuan yang kita sukai?" Arashi menatap lurus Jiraiya, "Tapi cium itu bagaimana,ya?" Katanya, bingung, menggoyangkan kepala kecil-nya berkali-kali.

Jiraiya agak tertarik dengan jawaban anak kecil di depannya, "Oh, kau mau tahu?" Arashi mengangguk senang, "Tunggu sebentar!" Kebetulan, disaat yang sama, ibu Arashi keluar dari pemandian. Ibunya mempunyai rambut merah yang dikuncir pendek dan digeraikan ke depan sebelah kanan, dan bermata biru dalam sama seperti anak-nya yang mempunyai rambut kuning. Di lain kata, ibu-nya Arashi sangat cantik.

"Arashi? Ayo pulang," Ibu-nya menoleh ke Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba mencium-nya di punggung tangan tanpa permisi. Berpikiran buruk dan benar, ibunya menendang bagian sensitive Jiraiya dan berteriak kencang, "MESUM!"

Dan, beberapa wanita menghampiri Ibu-nya Arashi, dan mereka langsung menyadari apa maksud Jiraiya yang berdiri di depan Pemandian wanita. 5 menit ke depan, mereka menghajar terus Jiraiya tanpa ampun.

"GYAAA! MAAFKAN AKU~!" Jiraiya menjerit layaknya seorang bocah perempuan.

Akhirnya, Arashi mempelajari, kalau mencium memang hanya boleh untuk perempuan yang kita sukai dan juga cara mencium adalah dengan bibir kita...

DASAR JIRAIYA MESUM!

END OMAKE!

Jiraiya: Memakai pakaian seperti kabuki berwarna merah dan hijau kotor. Rambut putih panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang, dan rambut-nya agak jabrik. Umur 44, tanggal lahir 12 Juli. Tinggi-nya 189 cm.

Uzumaki Kenami: Ibunya Uzumaki Arashi. Memiliki rambut merah yang dikuncir 2 kuda dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru cerah. Umurnya waktu meninggal sekitar 30 tahun-an.

Already chapter two! Thank you-

NamikazeMinatolovers25


	3. Chapter 3: Accept the situation

**The long lost daughter chapter three**

**Author**: Do not complain! This is Tonegawa Rie, not NamikazeMinatolovers25!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto wa watashi no mono ja naku, '**_dattebane!_**

**Rated**: K+ or T

**Genre**: Family, Hurt/Comfort, and the others.

**Main character**: You know it...

**Warning**: I'm not sure about it...

THIS IS THE THIRD...!

_Tanoshii te, ne?_

Chapter 3: Accept the Situation

_2 minggu setelah penyerangan Kyuubi...25 Oktober, 12:34 PM..._

_Konoha no Byouin...kamar 201..._

"Uhhh...," Erang wanita berambut _fiery-red _berumur 20-30 tahunan, Namikaze Kushina. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bertanya-tanya dimanakah ia berada sekarang. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan.

"Melahirkan, Kyuubi lepas, menahan, mengembalikan, menyegel kembali...menyegel...kembali...?" Kushina mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata-nya, "KEMBALI...!" Teriak Kushina, sudah sadar sepenuhnya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Kushina-sama?" Seorang suster buru-buru menghampiri Kushina.

"Anakku...BERITAHU DIMANA ANAK-KU!" Kushina memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur yang sudah dilabel sialan oleh Kushina tersebut.

"Anak...Kushina-sama? Tapi saya tak tahu apa-apa tentang anak—"

"MINATO! Dimana Minato!" Kushina men-_deathglare _suster yang bernasib sial itu.

"Di, di sebelah kamar ini...nomor 203...," Suster itu ketakutan, dan menunjuk pintu yang sedang terbuka.

Kushina berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, tak peduli dengan protes-an suster yang sudah dicap-nya bawel itu. Saat ini, Kushina tidak peduli apa pun kecuali anak, anak, anak, dan anaknya. Serta Minato, karena Kushina yakin Minato sekarang lagi di rumah sakit juga, makanya Kushina bertanya di mana kamar pasien Minato sama suster yang tadi.

_Kamar 203..._

Entah karena Kushina atau apa itu, Minato sadar 5 menit setelah Kushina sadar.

"Dimana aku...?" Minato memegang kepalanya.

"MINATO!" Suara Kushina yang kencang terdengar ke seluruh Konoha...

Kushina memasuki kamar Minato dengan heboh, "Ku-kushina...," Minato memperhatikan istri-nya yang bepakaian sama seperti dirinya, "Ada apa...?"

"Ada apa otakmu, Minato! Anak kita dimana bodoooohhh!" Jerit Kushina, frustasi.

"Anak...kita...," Eja Minato, mencoba memproses kata-kata Kushina. Minato menatap kosong Kushina.

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_0...tutalit bener!_**

... "ANAK KITA!" Teriak Minato, sadar 100% dan beranjak secepat kilat (Hiraishin!) dari kasur empuk-nya (Minato 'kan Hokage, jadinya dikasih kasur ter-empuk dan ter-nyaman se-rumah sakit Konoha beserta Kushina juga, karena Kushina kan isteri-nya Minato), "Dimana anak kita, Kushina?" Minato menatap Kushina, khawatir dan cemas (sama aja!).

"Aku yang bertanya padamu, 'kok balik bertanya!" Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Aku baru bangun! Mana mungkin tahu!"

"Kau Yondaime! Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dari pada aku!"

**_Sreggggg!_**

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah. Kalian sedang berada di rumah sakit," Hiruzen melangkahkan kaki sial-nya menuju pasangan histeris yang ingin segera bertemu anak-nya.

"TENANG!?" Keduanya berteriak, membuat Hiruzen jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, "Bagaimana kami bisa tenang kalau kita tak tahu bagaimana keadaan anak kami!?" Kushina menambahkan, "MANA ANAK-KU, HIRUZEN?!" Kushina berkacak pinggang sambil mencoba berdiri (Kushina lagi duduk di lantai, tidak kuat sendirian untuk berdiri walaupun tadi ia berlari dari kamarnya ke kamar Minato).

"Soal itu...," Hiruzen menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dari Hiruzen dan kawan-kawan menemukan mereka sampai mereka bangun.

"Anak-ku...anak-ku," Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu. Minato menitikan air mata-nya, berusaha untuk tegar (Lagu Rossa; TEGARLAH PARA ORANG TUA YANG KEHILANGAN ANAK!).

"Semua orang pada menanyakan dimana Kyuubi...saya perkirakan dia di segel di anak kalian?" Kata Hiruzen.

"Ya...," Jawab Minato, lemas. Sudah ia menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anaknya sendiri, sekarang anaknya malah menghilang? Apakah ini takdir atau nasib...?

"Minato...aku yakin anak kita selamat dan kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...," Kushina tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Kushina?" Minato menatap lemas Kushina.

"Aku merasakannya...kalau anak kita terlempar ke dimensi lain atau ke tempat lain karena Chakra kita dan Kyuubi...dan sekarang berada di tangan yang baik," Ujar Kushina mantap dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Darimana kau tahu...?"

"Bilang saja kalau itu...adalah insting seorang ibu?"

Minato tersenyum hangat, "Ya,aku percaya." _^_^! Selalu percaya pada insting seorang ibu!_

Setelahnya, Minato dan Kushina berusaha tegar dan 2 tahun kemudian, Kushina melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang berwajah seperti perpaduan antara Minato dan Kushina, rambut seperti Minato, dan mata berwarna Ungu-Violet gelap seperti Kushina. Mereka menamakannya Namikaze Naruto.

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

"Hiruzen, apa kau tak menyuruh ANBU untuk mencari anak kita yang pertama?" Ujar Minato, saat kelahiran Namikaze Naruto.

"Tentu aku mengirim! Memang-nya aku ini apa!" Protes Hiruzen, tidak sudi di bilang manusia tak perhatian dan ber-perikemanusiaan.

"Oh...," Minato ber oh-oh ria, "Terimakasih."

"Tak masalah," Hiruzen tiba-tiba merasakan hawa yang sama persis ketika Biwako melahirkan, dan ia buru-buru dan pura-pura mengecek jam di kamar bersalin itu, "Waduh! Cucu-ku yang berada di rumah pasti menangis!" Hiruzen menoleh ke arah Minato, "Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa disini sampai Kushina melahirkan!"

"Ya, aku mengerti," Minato mengangguk-angguk. Dan Hiruzen langsung melesat menuju rumahnya demi keselamatan nyawa-nya.

Tepat setelah Hiruzen pergi, Teriakan sakit Kushina saat melahirkan, menggelegar layaknya petir di hujan badai, "MINATO! KAU SIALAN! KAU YANG MEMBUATKU BEGINI!" Pada waktu melahirkan anak yang pertama, Kushina bahkan tak bisa berteriak karena sakit yang luar biasa yang berasal dari Kyuubi dan persalinan, "JIKA AKU SELAMAT, KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Ku-kushina?" Minato bergumam panik, ia tak bisa menemani Kushina kali ini karena terlambat menuju rumah sakit, dan para suster menyarankan Minato untuk TIDAK memasuki ruangan.

"Kushina-sensei, dorong! Dorong!" Seru Rin, menyemangati. Dia adalah dokter yang menemani Kushina untuk persalinan kali ini sekaligus murid Minato dari Genin sampai Jounin.

"AKU SUDAH DORONG, BRENGSEK!" Kushina mengambil satu tarikan nafas, dan mendorong dengan susah payah, "AHHHH! MINATO! KAU TAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAH RAMEN SELAMA SEBULAN!" Minato langsung terjengkang. Sempat-sempatnya Kushina memberi ancaman antara hidup dan mati bagi Minato di tengah persalinan..., "KUMAKAN SEMUA STOK RAMEN YANG ADA!" Kushina menambahkan.

"Tak akan...mendapat jatah ramen...ramen dimakan...SEBULAN!?" Minato terbelalak kaget, langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan dalam satu kedipan mata, "KUSHINA! TOLONG RINGANKAN! AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPA RAMEN!" Minato memegang erat tangan berkeringat Kushina, dan Kushina langsung tersenyum puas, rencana-nya membuat Minato masuk ke kamar di detik-detik akhir ini berjalan mulus. Langsung, Kushina meremas kuat-kuat kedua tangan Minato dengan tangan kiri-nya.

"KALAU KAU MAU ITU, BIARKAN AKU MEMEGANG TANGANMU!" Kushina berteriak di saat-saat sakit.

"I-iya..," Minato menjawab, tetapi pikirannya sekarang sedang tertuju pada ramen, jatah ramen sebulan.

Minato kapok punya anak lagi kalau tulang tangannya harus patah dan gendang telinga-nya hampir pecah pada setiap persalinan. Jadi-nya, ia dan Kushina sepakat hanya punya dua anak saja, walau yang satu sedang menghilang. Di saat itu, pertama kali-nya Minato berterimakasih kepada Kyuubi, karena Kyuubi membuat Kushina tidak bisa meremukkan tangannya dan memberi ancaman maut kepada Minato di saat persalinan anak mereka yang pertama.

END OMAKE!

Sarutobi Hiruzen: Suka pakai pakaian dasar Hokage kadang-kadang bareng sama topi-nya. Tanggal lahir 16 September, umur 74 156, 05 cm.

Nohara Rin: Disini Rin tidak mati seperti di manga/anime. Dia disembunyikan oleh Namikaze Minato karena diincar, dan dirumor-kan mati oleh semua orang kecuali Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Namikaze (nee Uzumaki) Kushina, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Hatake Kakashi. Obito yang menyaksikan Rin meninggal di tangan Kakashi adalah sebuah ilusi hebat yang dibuat oleh Uchiha Madara.

Cucunya Hiruzen: Sarutobi Konohamaru lahir 2 minggu lebih cepat dari Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4: Several years later

Author: Do not complain! This is Red-Hot Habanero-sama again!

Disclaimer: Naruto wa watashi no mono ja naku,'**_dattebane!_**

Rated: K+ or T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, and the others.

Main character: You know it...

Warning: I'm not sure about it...

KORE TTE...YONDAIME DAZO!

_Tanoshii kara. Mite, te, ne?_

Chapter 4: Several years later

_6 tahun kemudian...di Hi no Kuni...27 Juli, 16:09 PM..._

Perkenalan dahulu, ya~!:

Uzumaki Meika: Memakai Kimono, bermata hitam, karena sudah tua, padahal waktu masih muda adalah biru-violet. Umur 92 tahun. Rambut merah pudar-nya mencapai punggung dan digerai. memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Uzumaki Mito pada saat sudah tua. Sandal gampang pakai. Tanggal lahir 13 November.

Uzumaki Arashi: Memakai celana Shinobi dan sandal Shinobi berwarna biru tua. Jaket putih dengan garis berwarna biru menuruni setiap lengan. Rambut Kuning-nya lebih berdiri, tidak beraturan, panjang, dan jabrik dari pada waktu ia masih bayi. Warna mata-nya masih sama, yaitu Biru dalam. Dia bisa dibilang, kalau ia adalah anak Namikaze Minato karena wajah, warna mata dan rambut-nya itu. Sifatnya lebih dewasa dari Shinna. Umur, 7 tahun. Suka masakan buatan Shinna yang menurut-nya sangat enak. Level Fuuinjutsu-nya masih Intermediate 6, masih ada 4 lagi. Chakra-nya besar dan kemampuan menyembuhkan diri yang cepat. Chakra nature-nya tanah dan api. Mempelajari Fuuinjutsu ketika ia berumur 4 tahun. Tahu sedikit Medical Ninjutsu dari Shinna yang ingin Arashi bisa sedikit. Dia ahli di bidang Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Genjutsu, dan sedikit Uzumaki Kenjutsu. Bisa elemen lava, tapi terbatas. Level seperti Jounin, speed seperti low-Jounin. Umur 7.5 tahun, tanggal lahir 22 January. Tinggi 122.1 cm.

Uzumaki Shinna: Memakai pakaian seperti yukata tidak berlengan dan berwarna orange gelap, obi berwarna hijau, rompi berwarna orange kemerahan dan kuning pucat, fish-net lengan pendek, serta celana pendek ketat se-paha berwarna hitam. Rambut merah darah-nya tebal, melebihi pinggang, dan digerai, model-nya sama seperti Kushina waktu kecil. Wajahnya bulat. Warna mata Biru Violet-nya adalah perpaduan dari Minato dan Kushina. Sifatnya agak dewasa, tapi masih agak childish juga (Perpaduan sifat Minato dan Kushina). Pintar dan ahli memasak (Turunan dari Kushina). Ahli dalam Fuuinjutsu, melebihi Arashi. Shinna sudah selesai mempelajari Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu pada waktu ia berumur 5 tahun. Ia mempelajari-nya ketika berumur 4 tahun. Chakra-nya kuat dan Besar, dan kemampuan menyembuhkan dirinya lebih cepat dari Arashi. Punya Rantai chakra yang sama seperti Kushina, hanya saja, ini berwarna merah, dan bisa dialiri dengan chakra element. Chakra nature-nya air dan angin, dan sedikit petir. Dia mempelajari Medical Ninjutsu dari Meika yang dulu-nya adalah Ninja medis, di hal ini, dia lain sekali dengan Kushina yang tidak sabaran dalam Medical Ninjutsu. Hebat dalam Taijutsu, walau tak sehebat Arashi. Kenjutsu yang dia pelajari sendiri, dia namakan '**Akai Toori no Mekutsu**' dia menggunakan Katana berwarna orange kemerahan yang ukurannya bisa dimodifikasi. Dia ahli di bidang Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, dan Fuuinjutsu. Bisa membuat es dengan Chakra nature-nya. Level seperti special Jounin, dan speed-nya High-Chuunin. Umur 6 tahun, tanggal lahir 10 Oktober. Tinggi-nya 124.3 cm.

**START!**

Uzumaki Meika, Uzumaki Arashi, dan Uzumaki Shinna sekarang tinggal bersama dan bahagia bersama, di rumah Klan Uzumaki yang tua, bekas Uzumaki Mito waktu Konohagakure belum di bangun. Tentu, rumah itu direnovasi terlebih dahulu agar nyaman.

_Training ground yang berada di belakang rumah..._

"Oi, Arashi-san! Baa-chan bilang kita harus cepat menemuinya!" Shinna berlari-lari menghampiri Arashi yang sedang berlatih melempar Kunai yang berat dan ada 2 cabangnya.

"Ya, Shinna-chan!" Arashi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Shinna yang cemberut, "Kenapa, Shinna?"

"Habisnya kau selalu bisa melebihiku di Ninjutsu...'kan itu lebih keren dari pada Kenjutsu," Shinna berkata sambil tetap cemberut. Mereka memasuki rumah rumah, dan mendapati Meika yang sedang terlihat serius dan juga sedih.

"Ada apa, Obaa-Chan?" Arashi melangkah lebih dulu menghampiri Meika, dan Shinna mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua, duduk dan tenang," Meika menutup mata-nya, "Jangan menyela di setiap perkataan jika bisa," Arashi dan Shinna mengangguk kecil.

"Ok...Pertama," Meika menoleh ke arah Shinna, "Shinna-Chan, kau adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi."

Shinna hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Meika,"Bagaimana...?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Ketika kami menemukanmu, sudah ada segel yang dipakai oleh istri hokage pertama, Uzumaki Mito, untuk menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Aku perkirakan, Kyuubi lolos dari segel yang ada di Jinchuuriki kedua Konoha. Dan menyegel-nya di tubuhmu, karena hanya seorang Uzumaki yang bisa menahan Kyuubi," Meika menjawab seadanya. Shinna mulai menangis.

"Jadi...apa Baa-Chan dan Arashi-San membenci-ku?" Shinna menatap satu persatu Meika dan Arashi.

Arashi langsung terlonjak kaget ketika Shinna mengatakan kalimat tersebut, "Shinna! Aku tak akan pernah membenci Shinna! Dan kau adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi bukan karena kemauan-mu,'kan!" Lalu, Arashi meringis lebar, "Aku justru iri padamu! Uzumaki Mito, 'kan Jinchuuriki pertama, dan dia jadi hebat karena Kyuubi!"

"Kami tak akan mengurusmu dan melatihmu jika kami membencimu. Jangan ber-prasangka buruk lagi, ya, Shinna-Chan?" Meika menatap lembut Shinna yang langsung mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Baa-Chan, Arashi-San."

Arashi menolehkan kepalanya ke Meika, "Ada yang mau Obaa-Chan Sampaikan lagi?"

"Kalian dan aku akan ke Konohagakure no Sato," Meika beranjak dari kursi-nya.

"Kapan?" Arashi terlihat seperti menduga ini.

"Besok malam, agar bisa sampai di sana pagi-pagi," Meika mengambil kertas dan tinta, "Aku akan mengirim surat terlebih dahulu pada Hokage mereka," Meika menulis sesuatu di kertas itu, menggulungnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas box kecil, dan dia men-summon burung merpati, dan diikatkan ke tubuh merpati itu, dan menambahkan protect seal, "Kalian siap-siap untuk keperluan besok, sampai aku mendapat jawaban dari Hokage mereka."

"Baik!" Seru Arashi dan Shinna.

**PAUSE!**

_Konohagakure no Sato...Ruang Hokage..._

"Minato, si Naruto cari masalah lagi dengan menggambar wajah Jiraiya, kamu, dan sesuatu di dekat hokage monument," Kushina masuk tanpa permisi ke kantor milik suami-nya itu.

Minato langsung melesat, berbalik melihat ke arah jendela, "Wow! Anak kita pintar menggambar!" Minato berdecak kagum, "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mendaki monument itu tanpa tangga? Apa dia sudah bisa berjalan di pohon dan di tembok?" Minato bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tahu, 'tuh. Tapi dia sangat kreatif, 'kan, Minato," Kushina nyengir lebar sambil memberi tanda 'peace sign' dengan jarinya.

"Haha, iya," Minato tertawa canggung. '**_Tapi tidak se-kreatif kamu..._**' Batin Minato.

_Tuk-tuk..._

Ada merpati yang membawa surat, mematuki kaca jendela. Minato langsung membuka jendela dan memperhatikan merpati itu bersama Kushina.

"Minato...!" Kushina menunjuk pada segel yang ada di merpati itu, "Itu adalah Simbol Klan Uzumaki dan Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu!"

Minato langsung melepas segel itu dan membaca surat-nya.

**_To Yondaime Hokage-sama_**

**_Saya mohon maaf atas surat yang tidak anda perkirakan ini. Tapi saya harus mengirimnya._**

**_Saya adalah seorang Uzumaki bernama Uzumaki Meika, sepupu dari Uzumaki Mito. Saya minta izin untuk tinggal di Konoha, karena saya sudah berumur 92 tahun, dan mempunyai cucu dan saudara jauh yang masih berumur 6 dan 7 tahun. Saya khawatir dengan masa depan mereka, jika saya meninggal, walau mereka sudah bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Nama mereka adalah Uzumaki Arashi dan Uzumaki Shinna. Uzumaki Arashi adalah Cucu saya, sedangkan Uzumaki Shinna adalah Uzumaki Yang secara kebetulan saya temukan di tengah hutan Hi no Kuni, pada tanggal 17 Oktober, 6 tahun yang lalu. Karena anda adalah Hokage, dan Konoha serta Klan Senju di dalam-nya adalah saudara jauh Klan Uzumaki, Saya akan memberitahu, bahwa, Uzumaki Shinna adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Penyebabnya saya tak tahu. Jika diperbolehkan, mohon secepatnya kirimkan jawaban lewat merpati ini juga. Saya akan datang pagi hari, 2 hari lagi._**

**_Maaf jika anda tidak berkenan dan jika ada kesalahan,_**

******_Uzumaki Meika_**

**_Ps: Apa Uzumaki Clan Compound yang dibangun oleh Uzumaki Mito dan Senju Hashirama, masih ada? Kalau boleh,kami akan tinggal di sana._**

Minato dan Kushina langsung terkejut setengah mati setelah membaca surat tersebut. Kushina langsung menagis bahagia, mengetahui kalau Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu pasti anak-nya. Sedangkan Minato masih membeku di tempat seperti patung setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Jinchuuriki...Kyuubi...?" Minato mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pelan. Dia mengeluarkan air mata bahagia, "Kalau itu benar..."

"Anak kita! Minato, anak kita!" Kushina menghamburkan diri ke pelukan Minato, dan Minato balik memeluk Kushina erat, saking bahagianya.

"Ya!" Minato mengelus lembut rambut merah Kushina, "Bagaimana kalau 2 hari lagi,kita adakan makan malam bersama?"

Kushina langsung melepas pelukan-nya, "Aku setuju! Ajak Naruto, teman-temannya, dan...Meika-san serta cucu-nya," Kushina tertunduk sedih, "Mungkin, Shinna yang Meika-san katakan, adalah anak kita yang hilang..."

"Semoga kau benar...," Minato berkata penuh harap, membuka pintu masuk kantor-nya, "Aku mau istirahat,dan menyiapkan hadiah untuk Para Uzumaki dan Shinna-chan!"

"Aku ikut,'**_ttebane_**!"Kushina berlari kecil ke arah Minato.

**START AGAIN!**

_Uzumaki Clan Old home's...29 Juli,7:45 PM..._

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?"Meika meperhatikan cucu dan anak yang dianggapnya cucu.

"Sudah, '**_dattebane_**!" Shinna nyengir lebar sambil mengepak tas-nya.

"Aku juga!" Arashi membawa tas back-pack besar.

"Ok, berangkat!"

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

Minato dan Kushina berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah mereka, "TADAIMA!"

Naruto yang sudah pulang dari Akademi dan lagi membaca gulungan jurus langsung menyambut kedua orang tua-nya, "Okaeri, Too-chan, Kaa-chan!"

"Naruto!" Kushina memeluk erat Naruto, "Kita menemukan Onee-sanmu!"

Secara otomatis, Mata Naruto langsung melebar, "Be-benarkah, Kaa-chan?" Kushina mengangguk-angguk, "Syukurlah, Too-chan dan Kaa-chan menemukan Onee-san! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Onee-san!"

"Tapi, Kushina...itu 'kan belum pasti...," Minato melepas jubah hokage, rompi Jounin, dan sandal ninja-nya.

"Minato," Kushina melangkah pelan menuju Minato, "Apa kau tak percaya dengan...INSTING SEORANG IBU!?" Kushina menarik keras kerah baju Jounin Minato.

"...Pe-percaya...," Ujar Minato, sweatdrop. Naruto, yang hanya berumur 4 tahun, bingung sendiri sama kejadian pertengkaran sepele suami-istri ini. Naruto punya ide bagus untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Too-chan, Kaa-chan," Naruto berucap, membuat kedua orang tua-nya menoleh ke-arahnya, "Tadi, waktu aku berkunjung ke rumah Mebuki, aku disuruh cium pipi sama Jiraiya-oji dan Sakura-neesan."

Bukannya mereda, pertengkaran Minato dan Kushina malah semakin panas, "MINATO, KAU YANG MENYURUH JIRAIYA UNTUK MENJAGA NARUTO, 'KAN!?" Kushina mengguncang keras tubuh malang milik Minato itu, "KEMANAKAH OTAKMU BERADA, MINATO!"

"DIA ADALAH MANTAN GURU-KU! MEMANG APA SALAH-NYA!" Minato membantah, kesabaran-nya sudah habis.

"DIA ITU MESUM, BODOH! APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT ANAK KITA MENJADI MESUM SEPERTI DIA!?"

"TENTU TI—"

"DIAM!" Naruto menjerit keras, "Aku menolak, 'kok!"

"He...?"

"Aku 'kan baru empat tahun, sama seperti Mebuki!" Kata Naruto, "Mebuki juga manis, 'sih...benar juga apa kata Jiraiya-oji," Gumam Naruto di bagian akhir, wajah-nya agak memerah.

Kebetulan, Kushina 'kan mantan Jinchuuriki, jadi-nya ia mempunyai pendengaran yang lebih tajam walau tanpa mengalirkan chakra, "MINATOOOOOOOOO!" Kushina mengambil pemanggang dan spatula, lalu memasang ancang-ancang untuk mengejar sang suami tercinta.

Minato tak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan Hiraishin, atau ia tak akan punya kesempatan melihat putrinya 2 hari lagi bersama 2 Uzumaki lain-nya.

END OMAKE!

Namikaze Naruto: Rambut kuning-nya sama seperti Minato, Cuma agak terang sedikit dan style-nya hampir sama seperti Minato. Kulit-nya tan, turunan dari Minato sendiri, dan bermata Ungu violet gelap. Umur 4 tahun, tanggal lahir 4 Mei. Tinggi 104 cm. Masuk akademi 4 tahun, harus-nya standar akademi adalah 7/8 tahun, tetapi Naruto lumayan jenius. Mebuki juga sama, karena Mebuki lain dari kakak-nya yang fangirl dan tidak suka berlatih, Mebuki justru suka berlatih bersama dengan Naruto, tentu diam-diam.

Haruno Mebuki: Berambut merah, tapi tak semerah Kushina dan Shinna. Dia mewariskannya dari nenek ayah-nya. Dia dinamai atas nama ibunya, karena ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Kulit-nya agak pucat, warna mata berwarna biru kehijauan, rambut-nya panjang sepunggung, di kuncir pita pony-tail yang tinggi. Poni-nya di ke kanan 'kan. Umur-nya 3 bulan lebih tua dari Naruto. Tanggal lahirnya 14 Februari. Tinggi 108 Cm.

Haruno Sakura: Berambut merah muda, atau lebih tepatnya, pink. Warna-nya lebih terang dari rambut ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi yang berambut pink-gelap. Kulitnya juga agak pucat, matanya hijau, rambut-nya sepunggung,dia adalah Sasuke-fangirl. Dahi-nya agak lebar. Tanggal lahir-nya 28 Maret. Tinggi-nya 122 cm.

Haruno Kizashi: Lihat saja di anime dan movie-nya! Capek nulis-nya!

Tonegawa Rie- change pen name for my own good-


	5. Chapter 5: My birth homewelcome!

**The long lost daughter chapter five **

**Hello everyone! Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, habis chapter ini dibuatnya ketika aku masih duduk di kelas 6...mungkin gaje atau apa, tapi tetep baca, ya! Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan klik balik! **

**Ada sedikit pertanyaan dari author: Naruto cocok-nya sama Mebuki OC punya author, atau sama Hinata atau sama Sakura? Silahkan boleh milih! Ino atau siapapun itu...aku usahakan! Kata aku sih, cocoknya sama Hinata, soalnya dia itu cute banget...hehe...**

Author: Do not complain! This is Red-Hot Habanero-sama again!

Disclaimer: Naruto wa watashi no mono ja naku,'**_dattebane!_**

Rated: K+ or T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, and the others

Main character: You know it...

Warning: I am not sure about it...

FIFTH IS GREAT, 'YA KNOW!

_Tanoshii kara. Mite, te, ne?_

Chapter 5: My birth home...welcome!

_30 Juli, 07:12 AM...Konohagakure no Sato!_

Uzumaki Meika, Uzumaki Arashi, dan Uzumaki Shinna berjalan tenang menuju gerbang Konoha yang semakin terlihat. Setelah 3 menit-an, mereka sampai tepat didepan gerbang.

"Siapa?" Tanya penjaga.

"Kami ingin berkunjung saja dan mengunjungi saudara jauh," Kata Meika.

"Oh...silakan menikmati Konoha," Penjaga itu mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Arashi dan Shinna langsung membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar setelah melihat suasana Konoha di pagi hari, "Wah, Keren/keren, '**_ttebane_**!" Seru Arashi dan Shinna bersamaan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini...terakhir kali aku kesini, hanya karena aku ingin menjenguk Mito-**_Aneki_**," Gumam Meika.

"Eh? Baa-chan pernah ke Konoha?" Shinna menatap penuh takjub ke Meika.

"Oh, itu sekitar 40 tahun yang lalu...jadinya aku agak lupa juga dengan pemandangan Konoha," Meika tersenyum kikuk.

"Itu hebat! Konoha 'kan desa terkuat dari 5 desa ninja!" Ujar Arashi, kegirangan karena, selama ini dia hanya tinggal di hutan dan hanya berkunjung ke beberapa kota, seperti tanzaku-gai, kota Maichi, dll.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan dahulu? Kalau sudah puas, tinggal kunjungi Hokage tower itu," Meika menunjuk bangunan terbesar di Konoha yang berwarna merah.

"Iya, Baa-chan/Iya, Obaa-chan!" Shinna dan Arashi menjawab dengan cengiran khas mereka, tetapi Arashi lebih lebar. Mereka segera berlari menjauh dari tempat Meika berada. Meika hanya geleng-geleng kepala pada sifat Childish mereka yang biasa-nya agak dewasa.

**PAUSE!**

_Hokage Mansion, Minato Office..._

Minato, Kushina dan Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabaran kedatangan 3 member Klan Uzumaki.

"MANA, 'SIH MEREKA!" Kushina berteriak kesal, "KITA SUDAH MENUNGGU SELAMA 30 MENIT!"

"Kushina...30 menit adalah waktu yang termasuk tidak lama," Minato memejamkan matanya, "Tetapi kalau hal yang kita tunggu itu penting, ini adalah lama!"

Eh, Naruto yang ketularan sifat berisik Minato dan Kushina,ikut-ikutan berteriak, "YA! Aku juga ingin bertemu langsung dengan mereka!" Naruto melipat kedua tangan-nya di depan dada, "Tapi aku ingin cepat!"

_Tok-tok..._

Semua kepala dan mata langsung meng arah ke pintu cemerlang, "Masuk!" Seru mereka bertiga.

Meika memasuki ruangan, "Selamat pagi,Hokage-sama."

"Pagi," Minato berdehem, "Anda adalah Uzumaki yang mengirimkan surat tersebut?" Minato memperlihatkan surat-nya.

"Ya," Jawab Meika, pendek.

"Apa yang anda katakan di surat ini semua-nya benar?" Oh, ya Minato belajar interogasi sedikit dari bapak-nya Morino Ibiki, Morino Takatsuke.

"Benar...memangnya kenapa,Hokage-sama?" Meika masih punya kesabaran...

Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan, "Begini...akan kujelaskan...," Kata Kushina.

EXPLAIN TIME!

"Jadi...apa benar?" Meika menatap kosong ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Benar," Jawab Minato dan Kushina, bersamaan, agak deg-degan.

...

...

"Hn. Kenapa tak bilang pada surat kemarin?" Meika pasti pernah tinggal bersama seorang Uchiha...

"Kami takut kalau anda jadi memutuskan kalau tidak usah kesini, ke Konohagakure...," Kata Minato.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti apa yang kalian rasakan. Saya akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab Uzumaki Shinna jika dia mau...apa Hokage-sama tinggal di Uzumaki Compound?" Meika menghela nafas.

"Ya, jadi kalian akan tinggal bersama kami. Kushina disini juga seorang Uzumaki dan mantan Jinchuuriki," Minato menunjuk Kushina.

"Oh, aku tahu karena dia ibunya Shinna, kan?" Meika menatap Kushina dengan aneh, "Hem? Apa kau sedang hamil?" Meika memandangi perut Kushina, "Aku merasakan adanya chakra berpusat di perutmu."

"Hamil...?" Kushina speechless sebentar, "Oh, ya!"Kushina menoleh ke Minato, "Minato, kita akan punya anak lagi! Kembar, lho!"

"Kembar...KEMBAR!" Minato menangis 'anime tears' ketika mengingat kejadian saat Naruto lahir.

"Yay! Aku punya akan punya adik!" Seru Naruto yang dari tadi diam.

"Ahaha, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu Minato, Naruto. Habis aku lagi focus sama Shinna, 'sih," Kushina menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya...tak apa," Minato lagi dalam depresi state. Pas Kushina melahirkan Naruto aja parah, apalagi ini, yang Kembar? Dua proses melahirkan! Minato pasti mati K O.

"Tak apa, Kaa-chan~!" Kata Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Meika lagi, "Oh, ya. Mana Shinna? Dan Juga cucu anda?"

"Oh, sebentar lagi mereka pasti kesini," Meika tersenyum.

_Tok...tok..._

Serentak, semua mata dan pandangan menuju pintu berharga..., "MASUK!" Seru Semuanya, kecuali Meika.

**_Ckleeekkkkkkkk..._**

"Ah, sensei. Misi mengantar meja dan kursi yang rusak oleh Kushina-sama ke tukang rongsokan sudah selesai...," Kakashi yang lagi baca Icha-icha memasuki ruangan, dan seketika suasana kantor Hokage menjadi muram dan suram.

"KA...KA...SHI!" Seru Minato dan Kushina bersamaan, Naruto hanya menatap lurus Kakashi.

"Apa, sensei?" Kakashi masih terus menatap icha-icha kesayangannya.

"KAU MENGGANGGU SUASANA!"

Langsung, Icha-icha Kakashi di ambil dan di bakar oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

"Kakashi...sekali lagi seperti itu, kau tak akan ku ampuni!" Ancam Minato.

"Aku tak salah apa-apa, sensei!Icha-icha-kuuu!"Jerit Kakashi, histeris karena icha-ichanya dibakar habis oleh dua orang yang evil.

"Itulah 'punishment'-mu! Terimalah sebagai pembelajaran untuk masa depan!" Nasihat Kushina dengan sangat bijak seperti Jinchuuriki pendahulunya, Uzumaki Mito...

"Gahahaha!" Tawa Naruto meledak bebas di udara. Kakashi menatap mendungnya langit...

'_Nasib icha-ichaku sial bangetttt hari iniii!_' Gerutu Kakashi dalam benak pikirannya! _So dramatic..._

Kushina mendengus kecil dan..., "Jadi...dimana Shinna-chan...?"

**START!**

Arashi dan Shinna sekarang sedang menikmati indahnya, supernya, dan enaknya ramen ichiraku.

"Wah! Oishi, '**_dattebane~!_**" Seru Shinna, sambil menyeruput habis kuah ramen asin-nya itu, "Jii-san,okawari~!" Shinna menyodorkan mangkuk ramennya di depan wajah Ichiraku Teuchi.

"Segera!"

Arashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Shinna pasti selalu begini kalau ramen yang terkait. Yah, Arashi bukan penggemar fanatic ramen seperti Uzumaki Shinna, 'sih. Walau ramen buatan ichiraku segar dan enak. Tak berminyak seperti ramen-ramen lainnya.

...

Arashi kini sedang menatap horror mangkuk-mangkuk yang bertumpuk di depannya.13...mangkuk. Tapi itu semua sama sekali BUKAN miliknya...

"Uhh, Arashi...Punya uang lagi, tidak? Persediaan uang-ku habis, nih," Shinna menggerutu sambil meremas-remas dompet _Gama-chan_-nya.

Mata Arashi tambah horror dan melebar sebisa mungkin..., "Shinna! Kau sadar tidak kalau kau baru saja memakan 13 mangkuk! 13! Dan itu hanya 15 menit!" Seru Arashi, histeris dan menunjuk-nunjuk deretan atau tumpukan mangkuk ramen asin mantan terror penggemar fanatic terbesar ramen, Uzumaki Shinna.

"Dan...?" Shinna hanya menatap balik Arashi.

Dan akhirnya Arashi tunduk menyerah dan menyerahkan/memberikan dengan sukarela/dipaksa sebagian uang simpanannya kepada...The super Uzumaki Shinna!

5 menit...dan 17 mangkuk ramen asin dan 3 mangkuk ramen miso.

Serta ludesnya persimpanan hidup seorang Uzumaki Arashi. Yang dibicarakan hanya bisa menangis dalam hati,tak sanggup menerima betapa entengnya dompet Gama-kun yang hampir sama dengan Shinna.

"Ah~! Kenyangnya~," Shinna menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat buncit.

'_Miracle! Miracle! Keajaiban! Keajaiban! Bagaimana caranya dia tidak gendut setelah makan sebanyak itu!?_' Batin Arashi, heran sendiri. Arashi sendiri hanya makan 3 mangkuk porsi kecil, sedangkan Shinna 20 mangkuk porsi BESAR! Besar! Apa ini turunan dari keluarganya, ya?

"Arashi, ayo! Bukankah kita akan ke...apa 'sih, namanya? Hokage tower?" Shinna menoleh sedikit ke Arashi.

"Oh, ya! Obaa-chan menyuruh kita kesana jikalau kita selesai!" Arashi menepuk keningnya, "Lupa aku!"

Shinna hanya menatap heran ke Arashi, "Kau sekarang sudah ingat, 'kan? Ayo cepat jalan!" Shinna menunjuk-nunjuk dengan dramatis Hokage tower yang berwarna merah tersebut.

"Uh..."

HOKAGE TOWER~!

Arashi dan Shinna menatap pintu kayu berwarna coklat di depan mereka ini.

Kantor yang sekarang dimiliki Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Shinna..."

"Apa Arashi...?"

"Siapa yang akan mengetuk duluan?" Ginian 'kok pake nanya, 'sih...

"Sa..."

Selama 10 menit mereka terus memandang pintu coklat...kantor Hokage tersebut.

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

Uzumaki Shinna adalah anak yang lumayan aneh. Kadang ceria, kadang kalem, kadang diam, kadang berisik, kadang suka marah (_fiery attitude_), dan banyak kadang lainnya. Hal inilah yang membuat seorang yang cool, calm dan collected seperti Uzumaki Arashi, ketakutan kayak anjing dikejar sapi.

"ARASHI!"

"Arashi kesitu, ya~!"

"Kumohon Arashi-san..."

"APA MAKSUDMU ARASHI!?"

"ARASHI!"

"ARASHI!"

"Arashi..."

...

Meika Obaa-chan pasti ingin Arashi mati langsung di Konoha. Mendengar keluhan, keceriaan, kemarahan dan yang lainnya di Shinna...apalagi itu selama 1,5 jam! Banyangkan...1,5 JAM!

Kalau saja sekarang di hadapan Arashi ada dango...kopi atau 'pun ocha atau juga coklat panas untuk menenangkan Arashi...Uzumaki Arashi pasti sudah lama selamat.

Walau tak tahu dia menyukai Uzumaki Shinna sejak bayi, Arashi tahu kalau Shinna hilang dari hidupnya...tak bisa dibayangkan...pasti dia jadi suka emo dan jadi peng-brooder yang dikelilingi the creepy fan-girls di masa yang akan datang (Arashi belum menemui Sasuke, ya?). Makanya Arashi latihan sangat berat sampai sekarang.

Uzumaki Shinna adalah segalanya...

Obaa-channya, Uzumaki Meika juga.

Ada yang berani mengambil salah satu dari mereka...hadapi Uzumaki Arashi terlebih dahulu!

Atau seumur hidup-mu akan ada penyesalan dan kekecewaan...

Don't forget this, or you will regret it...

This poem is made by; The regretful enemy of Uzumaki Arashi...

END OMAKE!

Travelers: 1. Uzumaki Meika

2. Uzumaki Arashi

3. Uzumaki Shinna

Namikaze current family: Namikaze Minato, Namikaze (nee Uzumaki) Kushina, dan Namikaze Naruto

Haruno current family: Haruno Kizashi, Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Mebuki

Tonegawa Rie-


End file.
